To Go Beyond
by pervertmonster
Summary: Follows a boy who started with nothing but a book. Set in what seems to be a regressed society. More info in author note.


**Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Just to start off, this is simply a "prototype". I wouldn't say it's the best I can do, but I think I'm looking for some feedback and see what I can do to make it work.**

 **Izuku's the main character, but he's not going to be all powerful. At least, not in the beginning. I don't know how it's going to end up, but if I continue writing it, we'll see!**

 **Pairings? I'll try for none, but knowing me, I'll get stuck in a Izuku/Tsuyu hole, but I'll try my best to avoid that! First chapter here is a great example of me avoiding it, but it looks like I fell into another hole! What I am trying for is a one-sided Izuku harem. lol it's not Izuku that will be doing the loving. That would be a Mineta!Izuku (is that a pairing? I thought this meant like, Super!Izuku or something).**

 **Will the class of 1-A make a complete appearance? I don't know.**

 **There are religious elements in the story. I know, that might put some off for a variety of reasons, but trust me. I'm culturally and religiously(?) inept. I don't mean to offend. If it happens, well, it happens. I'm not promoting anything or trying to demean anything.**

 **There are also things that might happen that will disgust you. Am I known for that? Maybe? I dunno.**

 **If you read some of my other stuff, this is less Ordeals and more of ADT. I personally prefer Ordeals writing style, but this is more of a messing around fic anyway. I'll try to continue it, but if you look at my profile, you'll see like, 30 other fics I left with one or two chapters. If you love it, I hope I don't disappoint (Like ADT, but I'm just trying to get better at writing before I go back to that).**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia as it belongs to** **Kōhei Horikoshi and whomever else owns it. Or anything else that might be in this fic. I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"... The world is not made of one man" the boy read aloud from the tattered book he held in his ragged, scarred hands, "The impossible for one becomes possible for many. Everything does not exist for one, rather, one is meant to give their all for-"

The rock that cracked against his head interrupted him, boorish and vile laughter followed his descent.

"Hey, Curse-Face! The headmistress is calling for you!" the group of boys snickered as the boy scrambled to pick up his book, trembling as he crawled in the dirt.

"A-Ah! I'll be right t-there!" taking the book, he climbed to his feet and tried making his way around the boys, but they weren't finished with him yet.

Abruptly intercepting his path, one of them smacked the book out of his hands.

"You come out here everyday and read this nonsense!" they sneered as he trembled in place, staring at the fallen text, "What's reading going to be good for? You're better off doing hard work, like us!"

"Well? Speak up!" another one smacked him in the head as the others laughed at the lack of a response.

"... Y-Yes, I'm sorry! The headmistress m-might have something suitable-"

"Tch! You're always giving her trouble!" they stepped on his book, "You're lucky you've got a place here, Curse-Face! Remember that!" another one kicked him in the shin.

"Y-Yes! E-Excuse me!" gathering the book back in his hands, he scampered off, their horrible laughter chasing after him.

When he put enough distance between him and them, he hid, tumbling through the pages of the book.

"Courage … mercy …" his hands shook as he searched for the right passage, "Will … will … when one suffers hardships at the hands of another, they must not falter. They must …" his breathing was rapid as he struggled to control his emotions, "... they must not allow themselves to change, to be bent by cruel thoughts, to not give in to violence as that is not the way. One must have the will to … forgive, and the strength to move on." he sighed, closing the book. It hadn't calmed him down at all, but it would stop a forbidden act.

The book he treasured so much told him as much. He continued towards the headmistress's office, worrying about what was to come.

* * *

"Where have you been?! I sent those brats ten minutes ago!" the headmistress, a young woman who had accumulated too much stress over the years was hard on the boy. She had taken care of him and the orphans for as long as he had been alive; however, there were moments where he felt that she treated him differently, in a way that frightened him.

The boy had also taken only a few minutes to arrive, including the time he had spent calming himself.

"I-I'm sorry, headmistress-"

"... Put your book on the table." he followed her directions, and she gave him a double handful of coins, "It's 45 copper. Go into town and buy supplies for the winter."

It would be difficult. There were no wagons for the orphanage to use and it was extremely close to the cold season. The boy wouldn't be surprised if there were no merchants available.

He nodded and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Huh? Sorry, kid. I ran outta dried fish. I've got some fruit, if you want."

"Go away, Cursed One! It's already too much for us to tolerate your existence!"

"... Sorry, but I can't sell to you. I'd lose my regulars if I did ..."

"Gegege … hey, boy? You looking for some nice … meat? Come here, come here! It's in the back! I'll show you …!"

It was worse than the boy had thought. Although he had procured most of the things, it had cost him 20 of the 45 copper he was given. Tonight he would be reprimanded, something he would not be looking forward to, but at least he was able to get the supplies this time around.

Being sent into the snow was not something he wanted to do too often.

While walking back, the winter goods stored in the packs he carried all over his body, he saw the nearby patrol.

The shiny, metallic armor and holy scriptures he saw made the boy stare in wonder at the knights of the Church, accompanied by other branches.

Priests, in elegant robes with an air of divinity about them, were protected on all sides as they carried the words of the great All Father.

There was also another man, dressed unlike the others. With his scraggly black hair peeking out of his hood, he looked younger than the others in his leather armor. It didn't mean he was unprotected, as the boy could see that he had armaments stored around his body, but he didn't know what the thin, long piece of cloth wrapped on his side was for.

The only one to look his way was that unusual man. With an inquisitive glare, the boy smiled back as he thought that all members of the Church couldn't be bad, although he was told to stay away. The man responded by softening his look, but he didn't stop as the group left the boy behind.

He didn't have enough time to dream about how amazing they had looked. If he took too long, he wouldn't make it back to the orphanage.

* * *

"You're late." she wasn't as angry as he thought she would have been. It was dark out, and he had already delivered the goods to the kitchen staff, "How much?"

"... 20."

With a sigh, the woman supported her head with a palm for a minute. She then glared at the boy.

"I expected more from you."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Come here." at her behest, he moved around the table to her seat, "Since you were so stupid to spend 20 copper, we need to readjust the budget."

Even if she was harsh, the headmistress treated him as her only servant. The headmistress had apparently been a servant herself somewhere, before unknown circumstances had her take on her current position.

A servant had to be useful. The boys were to do menial labor, the girls were trained to keep the house and become brides.

But he also had to learn how to read, how to calculate, and how to survive in society, although his position in it was possibly the lowest. If not for the fact he was a child, he would have perished long ago.

As he performed the calculations that she required, the headmistress got closer to him, and he dreaded what was going to happen later.

* * *

"Am I no good?! Then leave, you ungrateful child ...!" the older woman threw things at him, and he rushed to get his book before leaving. Unfortunately, his shoes had been left in the room, so he would have to endure the cold night without his feet covered.

There were no candles lit, so it took him some time for his eyes to become used to the darkness. During that time, he had to huddle in a corner, cold, but at least he wouldn't be stumbling around in the dark.

Finally able to see, he made his way to the shared rooms. The building wasn't big enough to support individual rooms for everyone, so the children all shared one room.

There were never any physical fights, since the girls outnumbered the boys almost two to one.

He sneaked into the room, hoping nobody would be awake. To his relief, none of the occupants stirred and he made his way to his corner.

One time, one of the boys, or possibly all of them, had soiled the spot, but the headmistress had become enraged at them. The smell drifted throughout the small building, and it took him a week to remove the smell.

Instead, they ruined what little things he had possessed. Luckily, the book was unnaturally tough, and could resist anything they had attempted. Everything else was not as lucky.

The little blanket that he had fashioned from rabbit skins was torn to shreds. The only way he had managed to keep it was by using better materials for the other boys to steal.

Lying down, trying to cover himself with the tatters, the boy knew that sleep would not come easy for him.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, my boy. It's for the best that I leave." the boy tugged at the sleeve in front of his face. It was the only thing he could see. The man laughed at the small and futile action._

" _... I don't want to go either, but here." something pressed against the top of his head, "This isn't much, but … someone dear to me made it for you. One day, I hope you become a man that can improve himself, against all the odds against you!"_

"... ey!"

" _... One day … I hope that you will learn how to-" he grabbed at the object on his head, and brought it in front of his face._

 _It was a book._

"Hey! Wake up!" a hushed, whispered voice called out to him, waking him from his dreams.

It was one of the girls. A small girl with a blank face and short black hair was kneeling next to his head. He assumed that her Gift had something to do with her ears since her earlobes were greatly lengthened, ending in strange tips.

"S-Sorry-"

"Stop apologizing so much. It's annoying." her expression never changed, although the look in her eye wasn't like the others.

"I'm-"

"Forget it. You need to go out to the fields." she stood up, and after looking down at him, she sighed with her blank expression. After she left, he knew that it must have irritated her to talk to him. Most of the girls stayed away, due to him being Cursed.

* * *

"Alright, you little rats! Gather around!" the farmer, who had generously let the kids work on his farm for some copper, decided that enough work must have been done.

The farmer also had a soft spot for the boys, knowing they had no parents, but he held no love for the boy, who had to work even as the others lazed about during working hours.

It wasn't too bad. His fingers had long grown accustomed to digging carrots and picking beans, which were among the easier jobs he had to do. After that, he had to haul the harvest away, to be stored for winter.

"Good job, everyone! A carrot for you all!" the man started handing out carrots, but when it came to the boy's turn, his attitude soured.

"No carrot for you, Cursed One! Go back to your master and tell her that her boys did a fine job!" the farmer glared at him, causing him to cower. The other boys snickered at the poor display.

"Y-Yes sir-" his shuffling must have been too slow for the older man as he kicked the boy.

"Well?! What the hell are you waiting for?! A "goodbye" or something?! How about "good riddance"!"

Without another word, the boy ran. The others were now openly laughing, and two of them even threw stones, although they would never reach him.

* * *

"Tch! That old asshole! He sent you here so he could-!" the headmistress sighed heavily, frustration clearly evident in her manner, "Can't rely on any of those brats!"

The boy had rushed back as soon as he could. This is the first time he had been in the orphanage so early before. The boys were to stay at the field for most of the day, so he was slightly interrupting the girls' training.

"... Go downstairs and help the girls. Listen to them well, boy, since you have no clue what they're doing."

"Yes-"

"And don't you dare slack off! I don't want to find you reading that book of yours!"

* * *

"Hey, boy!" as he was about to ask another girl for directions, the one who had woken him called out, "You won't be any help at all! Come with me!"

"Um-"

"Come on!" slightly irked, the girl rushed over, grabbed his hand, and led him away, outside. She led him to the back, where the well was.

"... Draw water." she pointed, and he obeyed, knowing that it was probably the only useful thing he could do for the girls.

"Can I read?" then she pointed at his book, and hesitating for a bit, he handed it over to the small girl. She sat down nearby on a rock, her focus entirely on reading.

There were several buckets nearby. He brought them over to the device that he hooked up to the well and pumped the water out. The device was something he had created, inspired by something he had seen in the town, and it worked well enough.

"Um ..." he jumped as her sight shifted from the pages to him, "Might I ask, why you wanted to read my book?"

"... I think it's interesting."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I've read it a few times when you slept." she stared him straight in the eye, without a trace of discomfort for her, "The other boys wanted to throw it away, but I stopped them."

"Ah, thank you very much! I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. It's fine."

"Y-Yes … um, when did they want to throw-?"

"All the time."

"... Really?"

"Yes."

"... Thank you." he sat next to her and gestured to the buckets, "Where should I move these?"

"Nowhere."

"Um-"

"Just sit down. Rest. It takes a long time to get here from the fields, doesn't it?"

"... It's not too bad."

"... Liar." she flipped through the pages, searching for something, "I haven't seen or heard this chapter before. Why's it in the back?"

"The book is divide- some parts are in the beginning and it's different throughout. The chapters near the end talk more about how one should act at all times."

"... I think I know what you're talking about." she stopped flipping and pointed at one of the chapters, "What's this one?"

"Mercy. One of the few chapters that are part of the understanding section."

"Se ...ction?"

"... It means it's part of something bigger."

"What's is it? I haven't heard you saying this one, but I think I've heard you talking about courage and will before."

"Hear? What do you mean?"

"I hear things." one of her earlobes floated up to the boy's face, surprising him, "My Gift allows me to hear very well, and other things. I hear … everything."

"... Everything?"

"Everything." her earlobe returned to her shoulder. She glanced at him, her brows furrowing a little which made the boy nervous, but she quickly turned back to the page, "What is it?"

"Well …" he cleared his throat, "Mercy … I haven't really understood it that much. It's for one to give comfort to all those who need it. To allow them respite and rest-"

"Like what I did for you?"

"... Yes, and I thank you for it." although it was slight, the boy thought he saw a small smile on her face before it disappeared, "But there's more to it than that. It's about … um … hum- humili … it's about picturing yourself in the place of someone who's suffering and how you would feel."

"... So, it's about being nice?"

"Well … I did say I didn't know too much about it. There's another chapter that-"

"Wait!" she held a hand up, shutting the book close and shutting the boy up, "Go pick up those buckets!"

"Huh-?"

"Do it!" her slightly louder voice made him jump into action, and he set a long, wooden stick through the handles of the buckets and lifted them up.

"Boy! Are you out here?!" the headmistress showed up shortly after he had finished preparing, "There you are! I asked the girls and … oh, Kyouka."

"Hello, headmistress." the girl bowed to the older woman, "I didn't think he would be very useful at our tasks, since he's never done them before, so I had him draw water."

"... I see. Thank you, Kyouka." she turned to leave, "Come up to my office later, boy. There's more work that needs to be done."

"Y-Yes ..." she left, and he was about to move, but something caught onto his shirt. Thinking it would be terrible if he had lost his last shirt, he carefully turned to see what it had stuck to.

The girl held his clothes with a shaking hand, his book held under her other.

"... What is it?"

The girl remained silent, a strange look crossing her face.

"... S-Sorry, but I really need to-"

"Tell me about will."

"... Will?"

"Yeah, tell me, please!"

"... Okay, but please let go of my shirt."

She complied, closing her eyes.

"Will … will … let's see ..." he thought hard, trying to remember the verses, "Will is … the strength to move on. One must understand that not all things will be good. That there are times of trials and ordeals that will test and try people, and will is necessary to endure. There are times where there might be many paths, but it takes will to walk down one. Without it, one might become afraid to face anything at all."

"... That's different from what you read before."

"Before-? Oh … you must have been listening. There are many different passa-words in the chapters, since there are many different ways to interpr-read them."

"... It is a thick book."

"That's because it's a Bible."

"...B .. Bible?" it didn't seem as though she understood, but the boy didn't mind.

"It's … important to me. The All Father wrote these books that spread his message around the world, and this is one of them-"

"Ah, you've got to hurry! The headmistress is getting impatient." she seemed to struggle with something, and the boy could tell.

"... What did the headmistress call you earlier?"

"Kyouka? That's my name."

"I see …" he didn't understand what that meant, but it didn't seem to matter, "... I think it sounds really nice!"

The girl frowned and stared at him.

"... Thank you ..."

"... I better go! Thanks again, Kyouka!"

* * *

~A Few Days Later~

"He~y! Where can I adopt a kid~!" a loud voice shook the orphanage, confusing the kids as they woke up.

The boy quickly made his way to the entrance where he saw a man with long blonde hair, wearing robes that easily caught his eye. What was strange was that the man's hair was sticking straight up and the boy thought he looked like a friar.

"Quiet, you insufferable lunatic!" the headmistress grabbed the man's shoulder, "The last thing I need is a bunch of those brats waking up and bothering me!"

"Hey-! Wait, what're you doin?" his voice had become quieter than it had been, "Oh, you a canceller? So's my friend! He told me I'd find something interesting kids were lurking about, and I thought, well, shit, I ain't going to be around forever, so I might as well get one-!"

"Do you ever shut up?!" the man seemed to be a poor match for the headmistress, who valued order above chaos, "As if I'd let you take one without-!"

"I've got some money, you know?! Managed to get a large audience yesterday with news from the west!"

"... How much money are you willing to pay?"

"1 silver!"

"A-Ah … I see ..." a silver would be great for the orphanage. It'd allow for some repairs, and it would let them live for a few months without worry, "... What are you looking for?"

"Someone interesting! You know?! Oh, yeah, they've got to be able to read!" the headmistress jumped slightly, "Otherwise, how the hell would they be able to read the news?! Did I mention that?! I hold concerts that tell the news-!"

"No, you didn't." notably subdued, the headmistress seemed troubled, "Shit … only the boy-"

"E-Excuse me!" the two adults looked to see the boy running down the stairs to them. As he reached them, the boy started sweating, "Y-You said that you would take someone who could read, right?!"

"Eh~ yeah! I did! I did?! Nah, they gotta be interesting too, kid! You know, someone rare, one in a million!" he gave the boy a grin as the lady stared in shock at the boy, "Why?! You think you're that kinda guy?!"

The boy shook slightly as he prepared himself.

* * *

"Hey, Kyouka! Kyouka!"

"... What?" the boy shook her awake, or so he thought. The girl had been awake ever since the man had entered the building, and when he had yelled, it nearly destroyed her ears.

"I've got something exciting to tell you!" he had a pack in his hand, and when she looked over to his corner, there was nothing over there.

Kyouka knew. The boy must have been adopted. It was a dream to be adopted, since it would allow them a chance to live freely, and not under the headmistress's thumb.

"Really? Okay." she slowly stood up, her blanket falling over.

The boy moved to collect it, and she hit him with an earlobe, sending him yelping to the ground.

"Don't touch-!"

"Wait, pack your things!" she was taken aback by his words, even as the others were getting up, "Come on! You need to hurry!"

"Wait … don't tell me …!" it couldn't be possible.

"Yeah! So help! Come on!" she quickly hurried to help him pack her things up, being careful to not break anything as they put things into the small pack the boy had.

After managing all of things into a small pack, Kyouka had a surreal feeling. Not moments ago was she hoping today wouldn't be as bad as the last few, but now she was hoping that today would be different.

They would leave this place. They would live, in the real world, and they would be free.

Walking down the stairs, possibly for the first time, in a good mood, the girl stood before the strange man.

"Eh?! So, you're the other one, huh?!" the headmistress still had her hand on the man, afraid of his loudness, "What's so interesting about you, huh?!"

Suddenly, a pit formed in her throat and stomach. What was so interesting about her? She didn't know, since she was always called boring by the others. She was always on the low tier of the boy's rankings, which she hadn't given much thought until this very moment.

Kyouka could only think about how uninteresting she was. Standing here, put on the spot with her future at stake, she couldn't think of anything.

"S-S-She's really good at hearing things!" a voice, not so far, but not so close rang out from her side.

It was the boy. The one that was for sure going to go. For some reason, he had spoken up for her, who wasn't able to say anything.

"A-And … uh, K-Kyouka? W-What e-else can you do …?" she turned to look at him and saw that he was a wreck. Sweat poured off of him like rain and he was shaking as though the earth was shaking beneath his feet.

The pressure was more than she could take. She had never thought she would be the one to leave this place. Spending all of her days here was what she thought was her future, but now she had to do something. Say anything to prove that she was worthy of freedom.

"E-Earlobe ..." it was nothing more than a whisper, but the boy could hear it, "t-throat ..."

Pathetic. The word rang throughout her mind. She couldn't even move her hand or her earlobes, and she was now relying on the Cursed One that nobody believed in.

Shaking, but moving, he grabbed her earlobe and pressed the tip of it to her throat.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Never had she felt so much gratitude towards one person in her short life. He didn't need to do any of this. He didn't know her. She had never stopped the beatings, the abuse, the torment he had gone through for fear she would be targeted as well.

"... Thank you."

The entrance was hit by a shockwave strong enough to break the front windows.

It was over. The man himself looked stunned. The headmistress was blasted back into wall, and the boy that helped her out so much was still, lying to her side.

She repaid his kind acts with violence. All she had to do was be interesting, but she was the one who had ruined everything.

"... Wow~!" booming, the man regained his senses, "Not bad for a kid! You said you're good at hearing things too, huh?! Hey, hey! Can you read?!"

"... yes"

"Per~fect!" stunned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Great! Hey, lady! I'll give you 2 silver, for the kid!"

Kid?

"S-Sure ..." the woman struggled to stand.

As in only one?

She looked over to the boy, who was now trying to stand as he smiled at her. The first smile she had ever seen on him.

"W-Wait just a moment …" the man looked at her, "I-Is it just me …?"

"Yeah! I only want one, girl! Hey, what's your name?!"

"K-Kyouka ..." she didn't understand. Wasn't the boy the first one down here to see the man? Her ears had been too damaged to hear what they had talked about, but she had seen the boy run out of the room, so why was it turning out this way?

"Alright! Here you go, lady!" he took out 2 silver. 2 silver that she had never seen ever, and handed it over to the headmistress, "Alright, kid! Le~t's-!"

"W-Wait, please!"

"Eh?!" he appeared shocked, "What's wrong?! Don't you have all your things?!"

"I … I need some time! Please!" she looked over to the boy, who was looking at her weirdly.

"... Hey, now." his volume was dangerously low, "I don't have all day. I thought the boy here helped you out?"

"He's … I need to talk to him … alone, please …!"

"... Ah, ah, ah! I see~! Yeah, I get it!" he smiled back at her, "Okay! I'll be out front! Don't keep me waiting now, or … well, just don't keep me waiting too long!" he laughed and walked out the front, seemingly satisfied about something.

Before the headmistress could recover completely, Kyouka grabbed the boy's hand and took him out the back way.

* * *

"What's with you?!"

The boy felt pain in his back as he was slammed into the wall. Kyouka, who he thought of as a friend, was acting weirdly.

"I-I … I'm sor-"

"Don't you apologize to me!" she shook him again, slamming him lightly into the orphanage, "Don't …! What's your deal?! Why?!" she stared at him, her blank expression masking the rage he felt from her.

"I-I'm not sure what's w-wrong!"

"Why … why didn't you get adopted?!"

"... Why would I-?"

"You're Cursed, aren't you?!" it hurt to hear that from her, "Aren't you the only Cursed person ever?! For-Fors- forgotten by God, you have no Gift?!"

"Y-Yeah ..."

"Then … aren't you way more interesting than I am?!" she slumped over. She couldn't believe how her day had started, "Just … just why?! Why …?!"

"... First chapter of the end section of the Bible-"

"What does that have-?!"

"Kindness. The other sections, I think, always get more attention," for some reason, when he had approached the man, the only thing he could think of was Kyouka, "but it takes will for one to choose one path out of all. One must understand the path and others in order to find the words to say. It takes courage to find the strength needed. However, the driving force behind all of it is kindness. One must have kindness in their heart in order to help ot-"

"Shut up."

"... others. The world is not made of one man-"

"Shut up!" it hurt when she slapped him.

Kyouka still had her expressionless mask up, but tiny streams of liquid fell down her cheeks.

"... I'll come back."

He remained silent, knowing that his words would only make things worse.

"... I'll come back for you. I … I can't … I won't leave you here!"

"... Could you do something for me?"

"What?! What more could I possibly do for you …?!"

He could tell that something was breaking within her. It must have been too much pressure on her to suddenly be adopted, but even so, he felt he had made the right decision.

"There's this one part, in my Bible." he took the thick book out of the holster he had made for it, "In the beginning. I don't know what it says."

Staring at him in a flurry of emotions, she took the book and read the passage that he pointed out.

"... It says, "You are"- "You are the light of my life. I love you, Izuku, my son." ..."

"That last part. What does that mean?"

She frowned at him as he asked the question that had been on his mind since he discovered it.

"... Izuku is a name. Isn't … isn't this yours?"

"... Would that make my name Izuku?"

"Yeah."

The boy felt strange. He had never had a name before, so he didn't even know how to react.

"... What does that mean?"

"That means you're Izuku, you idiot!" she shoved the Bible into his body.

"... I'm Izuku?"

"Yes!"

"... Thank you, Kyouka."

"You!" she gave him one final punch in his side, but it didn't hurt at all, "Your kindness …! You can go shove it! It's painful dealing with it!"

She reached the entrance to the back, ready to leave the orphanage with her new guardian.

"... This isn't goodbye! W-We'll see each other again! I promise … Izuku!"

"Ah … okay, Kyouka." she gave him one final tearful glance, and then left.

Izuku felt numb, but remembering the passage of will, he also entered the orphanage.

* * *

~A Few Days Later~

The night sky illuminated the orphanage in a dull, blue glow. Izuku sat outside, wondering if he had made the right choice.

It was hard to sit inside. He couldn't leave his book alone or out of his sight since his secret protector had disappeared.

Kyouka's departure had hurt him more deeply than he had thought. She had been his first friend, but in a matter of days, she was gone.

Reading the chapters of his Bible didn't help at first, but reading further, he had discovered a passage he hadn't noticed before.

" _Through the depths of despair, and through the valleys of torment, one can suffer. Through this suffering, they learn empathy. This allows them to feel for their fellow man, so they can wish for them a better future. They are the ones that inspire hope. They are the ones that create dreams."_

" _They are the ones that go beyond all their limits. They are called heroes."_

The pain he felt wasn't much. Not if it could be useful. Not if the pain he felt now would help others.

Izuku would continue this life of his. He would work, and suffer, and survive. With his Bible and it's principles, he would go beyond his limits.

* * *

~Years Later~

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

 **It might be a little too try-hard for some moments. Even I realized that while I was writing, but I was a little unsure on what would actually happen.**

 **Forgot to put this in the first time, but that comment about being one in a million? If 20% of the population was quirkless, it's even less than that here. The population of quirkless people is about 0.00001% of the population, if we were to use our 7 billion as a reference, so about 70,000 or so are quirkless. I might be a little wrong there, maybe missing or adding a few 0s, but I'm trying to say that Izuku is almost literally "one in a million" (although, the odds might be even lower. Did I mention I'm not good at that kind of thing?).**


End file.
